


The Things You Do

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [31]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Conversations, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery is feeling a bit stuck in a rut during her marriage to Zac so she decides to turn to another for comfort. But can she really do that to her husband?





	The Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cunnilingus.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone and thanks for taking this 31 day ride with me :).
> 
> Special thanks to my the person who edited all of my works for this 31 days series [tondada](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/profile). You were a godsend :).

After taking several deep breaths as she sat in her car outside of what looked like a normal bed and breakfast, Avery looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She was doing her best to talk herself out of this. To just turn the car back on and drive home.

To pretend she had never even set this whole thing up out of desperation because her husband was too busy. Too busy with his first year of running the garage that was handed to him after his dad passed away. Too busy to even give her any affection and she missed it.

She missed affection and sex in general and so of course she'd be tempted. Of course she took the apple in her hands when her best friend Kelly had mentioned a bed and breakfast in the next town over that was more than just a simple bed and breakfast.

No, it offered other things like women setting up meetings to have sex with men. And here Avery was, about to head inside and have sex with someone who wasn't her husband.

She was about to do something she swore she'd never do, which was cheat on her husband of six years. She was going to break vows that she had once swore were so meaningful to her, regardless of how their marriage had started.

Except the moment she put her hand on the handle to finally head outside, her ringtone sounded. The ringtone of the very man she was about to betray in the worst way. Maybe already had betrayed just by setting this whole thing up in the first place.

With a shaky hand she reached down for the cell phone and hit talk. "Zac?" she asked into the receiver not sure why her husband was calling.

After all, she had made up some excuse today about going out of town on a shopping trip with Kelly, knowing her best friend would never betray and give up where she was. Not when Kelly had been the one to tell her about this place when she was complaining about her lack of sex with her husband.

"Can you please not go inside that building," Zac spoke his voice sounding strained like he had been crying.

But his words made Avery raise her eyebrows because somehow he knew. He knew where she was and he could see her. It meant somehow that he had followed her as well and she hadn't known.

"I....I'm..." Avery sighed unable to even think of a word to say because what could she say? How could she lie to a man who could see her?

She couldn't so she really had nothing to say. Except she could look around her, trying to find where her husband was.

"Just tell me you won’t go inside Avie," Zac said again.

Avery nodding her head and she wasn't sure he could see her. He probably could though if he knew to call right as she was getting out of her car.

"I won't go inside," Avery told him as she chewed her lip. Finally spotting a familiar blue truck parked in a coffee shop across the road. "Can I...can I come to talk to you though?" she asked unsure if Zac would even want to see her.

He was probably not the happiest with her now that he knew she lied. Now that he knew she had come to get sex from a random man who had sex with women for money. That she had come so close to ruining their marriage and maybe she already had.

Maybe their marriage was ruined because he knew. He knew she was a horrible person.

Hearing Zac sigh, Avery was almost afraid he'd say no. That he really would turn down her request to see him and try to justify things. To tell him her side and let him know she had never done this before. That she hadn't cheated on him.

"Y...yeah," Zac said and his answer surprised Avery because she really was afraid he'd say no to her.

Hanging up without saying goodbye she put her cell phone back into the cup holder where it had been laying before he called and made sure that she had her keys in her pocket before slipping out of her car. This time leaving came a lot easier when she knew she was going to her husband's car and not inside to cheat on him.

When she made it to his car, Avery opened the passenger side door of the truck and got inside. Looking Zac over, a frown settled on her face because it was obvious why his voice sounded strained and like he was crying. He had been crying.

His red puffy eyes gave him away and all she wanted to do now was lean over and pull him into a hug. But she didn't because she didn't want to test things with him.

She was afraid of overstepping her boundaries.

"I'm sorry," Avery whispered not even sure if he could hear her. "I...this was my first time coming here and I didn't even go in."

Zac let out a choked laugh as he turned to look at her, "Is that the only excuse you have for even considering cheating on me? That you're sorry and it was your first time coming to a male hooker."

Avery fell silent at Zac's words. She wasn’t even shocked by how harsh they were, knowing she deserved harsh from him.

"I get it Avery," Zac continued in her silence. "I'm not my brother. The boy who left town and left you for New York. I'm just the guy you slept with in a moment of grief over losing him and I knocked you up. I'm just the guy you had to marry because we had a baby on the way. I get it if you want to cheat but goddamn it can you do it with someone who doesn't fuck women for money. You're better than that at least."

Shaking her head, Avery swallowed a lump in her throat, "This has nothing to do with Taylor," she told him almost figuring that Taylor would be a thorn in their marriage for the entirety of it. "This has to do with me and how I was feeling lately. You've been busy with the garage and I just I miss sex and affection and when Kelly mentioned this place I took the bait. I called and I made an appointment and I was trying to get myself to go in when you called but I was having doubts because a part of me didn't want to cheat."

"You didn't want to cheat, yet you considered it," Zac retorted his tone still harsh.

"No I didn't," Avery defended with a shake of her head. "I just wanted sex, and I would like it to be with you, but I didn't know how to bring up the issue. I'm not good with communication you know that," she sighed knowing she indeed was shit at communicating.

But she guessed that was what happened when her dad left her mom pregnant at sixteen and her mom had been through three husbands.

"You could have brought it up like you did just now. In the middle of an argument," Zac told her as he just looked at her.

Anger on his face but only briefly and without another word to her he started his truck up and she looked at him curious. Not sure where he intended on going especially since she had left her car parked elsewhere.

"Where are we going?" Avery finally asked after Zac had pulled out of his parking space, heading down the road which they had both taken to arrive here in town.

Zac turned to look at her quickly before looking back at the road, "A hotel, where we're going to fix this goddamn sex situation before you do actually cheat on me."

Feeling a shiver run down her spine at his words Avery nodded her head, "Who's watching Gus?" she questioned wondering who was watching their almost six year old son.

The boy who was the reason they were together in the first place.

"Your mom," Zac answered her with a shrug. "Made up some excuse and told her it would be an overnight thing."

Again Avery nodded her head but his words were enough information that she knew he had this planned for awhile. Which meant that somehow he had known about her plan to cheat for awhile too.

A part of her wanted to ask how he knew but another part of her was still so afraid to push boundaries right now. She felt like she was walking a really delicate tightrope or something.

So instead of saying anything, she just remained silent as he drove.

****

Once they had made it inside the hotel room Avery, who had stepped in first, slipped out of her shoes as she walked to the bed. A smirk playing on her lips as she felt Zac's arms wrap around her from behind which stopped her walking.

His lips kissing her neck softly which caused her to moan in contentment. Having grown accustomed to being with him over the years, she knew that while maybe he hadn't been her type before they slept together, even after they had maybe, he was her type now.

Maybe he was wrong in thinking that Taylor was the one she'd always hold a torch for in her heart. Her heart was big enough to let him in and six years as his wife was enough to make her fall in love with him.

"I love you Avery," Zac whispered onto her skin and at his words Avery turned in his arms as she looked up at him. Her hands going to rest on either side of his cheeks.

"I love you too," she told him not sure if he'd believe her right now for a multitude of reasons, but it was the truth. She loved him with everything she had.

He had stayed during her pregnancy with Gus. He hadn't left her like her own dad had done to her mom and he was still here six years later.

Without saying anything to her Zac moved in until their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Avery allowed him to walk her back to bed. Allowed him to push her down and a shiver ran down her spine when his hand found it's way into the shorts that she was wearing.

Shorts she had chosen to wear because it was the last days of summer in this town and it was still somewhat hot during the day.

Moaning into the kiss as he rubbed her through her panties, her hips moved up. Needing more friction. Needing more of his touch.

Just needing more of him in the end.

He must have been able to tell because after a few more minutes of rubbing her through her panties his hand slipped inside of them, now rubbing her bare pussy and making her moan louder as she pulled away from the kiss.

She locked eyes with him as one of his fingers effortlessly slipped inside of her like it was nothing.

"Do I still turn you on?" Zac questioned as he kept eye contact with her. His finger moving in and out of her at a slow pace. A pace she'd normally complain about but after everything today she'd let him do whatever he wanted.

"I think you can tell the answer to that already Zac," Avery told him as another moan came out when he moved his finger a bit deeper inside of her. "I'm wet because of you and no one else. Just you, only you."

Smirking at her words Zac leaned down to kiss her again. A second finger finding it's way inside of her and as his fingers continued to fuck her, Avery found her hips moving with his fingers. She found a way to chase what she needed from him.

That good feeling that only he knew how to give her now because he was the only one who knew her body well now. The only one who got to have her this way since they married six years ago.

Whining when he removed his fingers out of her, Avery watched as Zac pulled away from the kiss with another smirk on his face. He knew he was driving her crazy and was loving every minute of it.

Which was probably the truth.

"Don't whine," Zac told her as he took her shorts and panties off. "Want to show you how much I love you Avery," he sighed as he leaned in to leave a peck on her lips. "Going to eat you out before fucking you."

Biting her lip to keep from moaning at just his words, Avery only nodded her head eagerly. "Please," she begged, wanting what he was going to do. She wanted him between her legs eating her pussy because he was so fucking good at that.

He was able to make her orgasm from that alone half the time. Then he could also make her orgasm with his cock as well, but it was more often when he ate her out.

"You want that, huh?" Zac asked her teasingly before moving down between her legs. "Want me eating this pussy?" he asked another question.

His hand went out to rub her wet flesh as all she could do was moan. No words wanting to form on her tongue and come out.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you Avie?" Zac questioned before rubbing her again, and again she moaned out.

Though she knew she'd have to answer him or he'd keep teasing her like he already was. "Yes," she muttered out as she looked down at him. "I want you to eat me out."

At her words Zac leaned in and let his mouth attach to her pussy. Avery's eyes falling shut as she moaned out at what he was doing with his tongue and lips. She knew it had to be a crime for someone to be so good at this but obviously it wasn't.

Her husband was allowed to be this damn good and that alone made her a lucky woman. Made her thankful that she hadn't screwed everything with him up in the end because of how skilled he was at eating her out along with other things.

"So good Zac," Avery complimented him as she let her hand go down to tug on his hair which was slowly growing out after a haircut he had gotten a few months back.

One that she was learning to live with since she preferred her husband with long hair. Not short hair.

Her words only seemed to give Zac an ego boost as his tongue picked up it's pace briefly. His lips soon making their way to her clit where he sucked on it as he let one of his fingers slip back inside of her.

Avery's eyes fell shut again as her head fell back. Her orgasm coming without a warning from what Zac had just done and Avery really couldn't complain. Not when her toes had curled during that orgasm and it had been so long since her toes curled during an orgasm.

When Zac moved out from between her legs and hovered over her again, Avery reached up and pulled him down for a very eager kiss. Wanting to taste herself on him as well as showing him how much she loved what he had done. She hoped somehow during the kiss he could also see or know that she loved him just the same as well.

That when it came to him or Taylor, right now it was all him. Had been all him for so long.


End file.
